Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising
by 1942
Summary: After two thousand years of searching, The Lightning has finally freed his childhood idol, Wizlord, from his confinement! However, Wizlord betrays The Lightning and allies and sends them plummeting to the Earth. The Lightning's only hope is to team up with his archenemy, Edward! Will our heroes and their enemies stop Wizlord before they're both destroyed?
1. Wizlord Is Freed!

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising Chapter 1 – Wizlord Is Freed!

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Yeoz Woods, Amestris – December 10, 1999 3:47 PM

High above the ice and snow-covered Yeoz Woods, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria inside a yellow and black 1964 Beechcraft King Air with white stripes, are preparing to win the Amestris Skydiving Contest! Which is flying swiftly in the air! All while Higher Ground by Red Hot Chili Peppers being played throughout the whole contest! "Whoo Whoo! Come on! We're out of here!" Roy said as he straps on his blue parachute while wearing a blue and white skydiving suit and holding his blue skydiving helmet and blue skydiving goggles. "Easy, Roy!" Winry replied playfully while wearing a pink and white skydiving suit with her pink and white parachute already strapped on and holding her pink skydiving helmet. "Alright, guys! We're fifteen seconds to the drop zone!" Edward said as he, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rise up with smiles as Edward is wearing a red and white skydiving suit with his red and white parachute already strapped on and holding his red skydiving helmet and red skydiving goggles, Alphonse wearing a gray and white skydiving suit with his gray and white parachute already strapped on and holding his gray skydiving helmet and gray skydiving goggles, Trisha wearing a black and white skydiving suit with her black and white parachute already strapped on and holding her black skydiving helmet and black skydiving goggles, Riza wearing a yellow and white skydiving suit with her yellow and white parachute already strapped on and holding her yellow skydiving helmet and yellow skydiving goggles, Jean wearing a green and white skydiving suit with his green and white parachute already strapped on and holding his green skydiving helmet and green skydiving goggles and Maria wearing a purple and white skydiving suit with her purple and white parachute already strapped on and holding her purple skydiving helmet and purple skydiving goggles. Riza is the first to skydive as she puts on the rest of her skydiving gear as she opens the plane door and skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Maria is the second to skydive as she puts on the rest of her skydiving gear as she opens the plane door and skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Jean is the third to skydive as he puts on the rest of his skydiving gear as he skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Alphonse is the fourth to skydive as he puts on the rest of his skydiving gear as he skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Roy is the fifth to skydive as he puts on the rest of his skydiving gear as he skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Trisha is the sixth to skydive as she puts on the rest of her skydiving gear and skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Edward is the seventh to skydive as he puts on the rest of his skydiving gear as he skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Winry is the eighth and last to skydive as she puts on the rest of her skydiving gear as she opens the plane door and skydives with a "Whoo Whoo!". Our heroes skydive while cheering happily, then they join hands to form a circle while skydiving! "Alright, guys! Let's break!" Edward said as he and the others let go of each other's hands to resume their regular skydiving while cheering even louder, then they activate their parachutes once above the drop zone in Central City Park!

The Central City Park Skydiving Contest Festival, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 3:48 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Park Skydiving Festival, the screen moves down to show thousands of people, including a hysterically cheering Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, who are all being carried by a cheering Alexander, who are all in their winter clothes and standing up with no seats along with everyone else, who are all surround the multi-color drop zone, with a multi-color banner near the edge of the park that says "See The Kyan Solar Eclipse!", which is hung on the branches of two trees. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. With the Kyan Solar Eclipse just two days away, solar eclipse glasses to see the eclipse are available in every department store in the country." Sophia said through her microphone as the offscreen announcer with an ecstatic and raspy voice for the Central City Park Skydiving Festival is about to cheer on for our heroes one they enter the drop zone. "And now folks, **RAISE YOUR ARMS! HERE COME THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as the scene cuts to show Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria parachuting their way to the drop zone, all while the crowd cheer and applaud offscreen. "The first one to enter the drop zone is **JEAN HAVOC!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Jean lands on the drop zone on his feet while deactivating his green parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer. "Second is **ROY MUSTANG!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Roy lands on the drop zone on his feet while deactivating his blue parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "Third is **WINRY ROCKBELL!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Winry lands on the drop zone on her feet while deactivating her pink parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "Fourth is **ALPHONSE ELRIC!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Alphonse lands on the drop zone on his feet while deactivating his gray parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "Fifth is **RIZA HAWKEYE!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Riza lands on the drop zone on her feet while deactivating her yellow parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "Sixth is **MARIA ROSS!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Maria lands on the drop zone on her feet while deactivating her purple parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "Seventh is **TRISHA ELRIC!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Trisha lands on the drop zone on her feet while deactivating her black and white parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud. "And last, but certainly not least, **THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST HIMSELF!** **EDWARD ELRIC!"** The Offscreen Announcer With An Ecstatic And Raspy Voice cheered as Edward lands on the drop zone on his feet while deactivating his red parachute, then leaves the drop zone, making everyone else cheer and applaud hysterically and louder. Once the contest ended, everyone, except for our heroes leave the festival and go home as the multi-color banner near the edge of the park that says "See the Kyan Solar Eclipse!" being hung on the branches of two trees, is taken down and stored away until next year's competition. **"DADDY! YOU CAN GET UP THERE!"** Maes squealed as he runs over to Edward, who was carrying the Central City Skydiving Contest Trophy, to give him a huge victory hug, to which the two boys did, then break their hug while giggling. "Hey, Maes! Maybe next year you could join us!" Edward said playfully as this amazed his son while rubbing the latter's head with his right hand. "Really? Could I!?" Maes asked with a smile. "Yeah, well, we'll talk about that, Maes…In about ten or twelve years!" Edward answered with mock seriousness. "Ha! Very funny, dad!" Maes laughed with playful sarcasm. "Guys, we did it!" Winry said as she is carrying a giggling Rosie while her, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin head over to Edward and Maes to give them a huge, victory group hug, to which they did while laughing.

The Central City Bridge, Central City, Amestris - December 14, 1999 3:50 PM

Near the back part of the ice and snow-covered Central City Bridge, a laughing Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are now roller skating in their roller skating gear while Rosie carries in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, with Edward wearing his red roller skating helmet, red and white elbow pads, red and white knee pads, red and white roller skates and red and white roller skating gloves, Winry wearing her pink roller skating helmet, pink and white elbow pads, pink and white knee pads, pink and white roller skates and pink and white roller skating gloves, Maes wearing his light red roller skating helmet, light red and white elbow pads, light red and white knee pads, light red and white roller skates and light red and white roller skating gloves, Trisha Jr. wearing her light pink roller skating helmet, light pink and white elbow pads, light pink and white knee pads, light pink and white roller skates and light pink and white roller skating gloves, Alphonse wearing his gray roller skating helmet, gray and white elbow pads, gray and white knee pads, gray and white roller skates and gray and white roller skating gloves, Trisha wearing her black and white roller skating helmet, black and white elbow pads, black and white knee pads, black and white roller skates and black and white roller skating gloves, Roy wearing his blue roller skating helmet, blue and white elbow pads, blue and white knee pads, blue and white roller skates and blue and white roller skating gloves, Riza wearing her yellow roller skating helmet, yellow and white elbow pads, yellow and white knee pads, yellow and white roller skates and yellow and white roller skating gloves, Mahasa wearing his light blue roller skating helmet, light blue and white elbow pads, light blue and white knee pads, light blue and white roller skates and light blue and white roller skating gloves, Jennifer wearing her light yellow roller skating helmet, light yellow and white elbow pads, light yellow and white knee pads, light yellow and white roller skates and light yellow and white roller skating gloves, Jean wearing his green roller skating helmet, green and white elbow pads, green and green knee pads, green and white roller skates and green and white roller skating gloves, Maria wearing her purple roller skating helmet, purple and white elbow pads, purple and white knee pads, purple and white roller skates and purple and white roller skating gloves and Martin wearing his light green roller skating helmet, light green and white elbow pads, light green and white knee pads, light green and white roller skates and light green and white roller skating gloves! All while Free Ride by Dan Hartman is being played throughout the whole roller skating adventure!

The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 3:57 PM

After roller skating throughout the entire area, our laughing heroes decide to take a shortcut through the ice and snow-covered Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site that has animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding a mechanical sign that says "Future Site Of The Central City Clayton Department Store!" , to which they did, laughing even louder, all while the screen moves to the right to show a black 1990 Lincoln Town Car Executive Limousine steadily driving into the winter-clothed, construction worker-filled construction site as the screen zooms in on it. Then a man wearing an orange construction hat with a built-in communication headset named Mattson Elliot, who looks like Masataka Ashiya from Hiiro No Kakera, but with a mole over the right side of his lips, opens the back limo door for the world famous business mogul, Sullivan Clayton, who looks like Kazuomi Hoshina from Shugo Chara! But with straight chin hair, grayer streaks on his hair and a small, thin mustache! "Good afternoon, Mr. Clayton." Mattson Kyle said as he closes the back limo door with an anxious smile, then walks back into the construction site with Sullivan, who is not in a very good mood! "I have a meeting in a few minutes with some very jittery stockholders, Kyle! I hope you have good news for me!" Sullivan sneered as he looks at Mattson with a glare of disappointment. "Yes, sir! I do, sir!" Mattson replied as he and Sullivan head deeper into the construction site. "Every tabloid in the world's running headlines about the Lino Jackson Incident." Mattson began as he and Sullivan pass by six construction workers. "What about Lino framing Edward Elric?" Sullivan asked as he and Mattson pass by three construction workers. "Edward Elric was proven innocent after he exposed Lino Jackson as The Lightning. And King Bradley's wife, Mrs. Bradley has taken Lino's place as Führer of Amestris." Mattson continued as he and Sullivan pass by four construction workers, but this made Sullivan even more disappointed as they stopped walking. "My stomach hurts, Kyle." Sullivan groaned as he looks at Mattson. "Is this what you call good news?" Sullivan asked with minor anger as he looks at Mattson with more disappointment. "Sir! Come and have a look at this!" A construction worker named John, who has a short, curly black hair and small stubble, wearing a blue and green plaid shirt, greenish-tan pants, black shoes, an orange construction worker vest, white construction worker gloves and a white construction worker hat with a flashlight on each side called from a hill of debris while waving his left hand, to which Sullivan and Mattson head over to, up the hill. Once Sullivan and Mattson met up with John at what he found, the rest of the construction workers head up the hill to see it and along with John, Sullivan and Mattson, are astonished by what John had found… **THE HEAD OF A DEBRIS-COVERED MUMMY-LIKE DEMON TOMB STICKING OUT OF THE DEBRIS!** "What in the world is this?" John asked with confusion and amazement as he crouches down to take a better look at it, to which Sullivan does the same thing. "Whatever it is… _It's worth a fortune!"_ Sullivan sneered happily with greed as he straightens back up. "Let's get a crane in here." John said as the scene cuts to the hook of a black and yellow 1999 Grove CM20 Crane Machine preparing to lift up the tomb from the debris, but once the crane's hook started to lift the tomb up, it gets stuck! "What's wrong?" A construction worker named Dave, who has short brown hair, wearing a red and purple plaid shirt, greenish-tan pants, brown shoes, an orange construction worker vest, white construction worker gloves and a white construction worker hat asked with concern and confusion as this upsets Sullivan and Mattson. "I don't know, it's stuck!" An overweight construction worker who has short brown hair, wearing a light blue shirt, regular-blue pants, brown shoes, an orange construction worker vest, white construction worker gloves and a white construction worker hat answered from the inside of the crane's cab as he slaps the cab's hoist lever with his left hand in pure frustration. "We'll have this…uh, worked out." Mattson said anxiously as he looks at his watch on his left hand while Sullivan glares at him with impatience. After two more angry slaps with his left hand, The Overweight Construction Worker Who Has Long Brown Hair, Wearing A Light Blue Shirt, Regular-Blue Pants, Brown Shoes, An Orange Construction Worker Vest, White Construction Worker Gloves And A White Construction Worker Hat was finally able to lift the whole, debris-covered tomb from the debris, making him and everyone smile in amazement and victory! With the tomb finally being uncovered! Then the crane lets go of the tomb. "Incredible!" Dave said as he gets closer to the tomb. "Think The Lightning has something to do with this?" Dave asked as he backs away slightly from the tomb. "Maybe." John answered quietly as he gets closer to the tomb to touch it! All while he smiles, but once John touched it with his left hand, it electrocutes him with lightning as his bare skeleton is shown while choking in agonizing pain. "God Jesus!" Mattson wailed as he backs away slightly while Sullivan looks in horror while backing away slightly as well, then smoke starts to come out of John's body. After a good electrocution, the tomb itself sends a screaming John flying towards a horrified Sullivan and Mattson, but the desperately latters dodged it. When John landed on the ground, his face was tainted with blood and had googly eyes! Dead! With a close up of it as well!

McDonald's Restaurant, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 4:04 PM

Near the ice and snow-covered McDonald's Restaurant in Central City, our heroes, who are still in their roller skating gear, decide to eat there. "Hey, guys! Let's get something to eat at McDonald's!" Edward shouted as he, Winry, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin follow him to McDonald's. Inside McDonald's, our heroes, without their roller skating gear, are happily enjoying their fast-food, with Edward eating a Big Mac with large fries and a large Coke, Winry eating a McChicken with large fries and a large Sprite, Alphonse eating a Mac Jr. with large fries and a large Diet Coke, Trisha eating a Filet-O-Fish, large fries and a large Dasani Water, Roy eating a Pico Guacamole Patty, large fries and a large Dr. Pepper, Riza eating a Classic Chicken Sandwich, large fries and a large Fanta Orange, Jean eating a Quarter Pounder, large fries and a large PowerAde Mountain Berry Blast and Maria eating a Southwest Grilled Chicken Salad, large fries and a large Iced Tea. As for the kids, Maes is eating a Hamburger, small fries and a small coke, which comes with a Red Galaxy Ranger Happy Meal Toy! Trisha Jr. eating a Cheeseburger, small fries and a small Sprite, which comes with a Barbie Happy Meal Toy! Mahasa eating a Hamburger, small fries and a small Dr. Pepper, which comes with a Flaming Torch Happy Meal Toy! Jennifer eating a Cheeseburger, small fries and a small Fanta Orange, which comes with an American Girl Happy Meal Toy! And Martin eating a Hamburger, small fries and a small PowerAde Mountain Berry Blast, which comes with a Hotwheels Happy Meal Toy! As for Rosie, however, she was eating her baby formula because she can't eat solid food yet! Then all of the sudden they see dozens of ambulances and firetrucks racing through the streets, but they ignore it and return home via their roller skating gear.

The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 4:12 PM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Shrek Department Store Construction Site, dozens of paramedics rush to the scene to take John's dead body away in a black body bag to the morgue on a stretcher for an autopsy, to which they did, all while sirens are heard as they head to the morgue. "Kyle, I don't care what it takes! We'll put a lid on this!" Sullivan growled as Mattson was about to let him know about John. "But, sir. We are facing a twenty-million lawsuit by the family of that worker a-" Mattson was about to say until Sullivan interrupts, not caring about the twenty-million lawsuit against his company by John's family. "Listen to me!" Sullivan hissed as he stares at Mattson with anger. "You keep your hole shut or you're out of here in twenty-four hours, you got that!?" Sullivan asked angrily but quietly. "Yes, sir." Mattson replied as he nods. "Now if you will excuse me I've got a meeting I gotta get to." Sullivan said as he walks away to his limo to head to his meeting with the stockholders. "As far as the stockholders are concerned. This matter is finished." Sullivan whispered as he makes it to the limo. "Yes, sir." Mattson replied quietly as he nods anxiously. "And after the meeting, I want to be with my daughter because she is getting a divorce." Sullivan finished as he enters the back seat of the limo, closes its back door and has his chauffeur take him to his meeting with the stockholders, much to Mattson's hidden disbelief.

The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 7:23 PM

Later that night, at the Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, with Mattson and all the other constructions at home, two police officers, one with short brown hair wearing an Amestris police uniform who is patrolling the area to protect the tomb, which is surrounded by barricade tape in a square shape, his friend, a slightly husky police officer with short brown hair wearing an Amestris police uniform, however, is sleeping on the job while sleeping on a metal chair, crossing his arms and snoring heavily. As the screen zooms in on the tomb, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleport to the construction site with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to free the demon wizard known as Wizlord! Prompting The Police Officer With Short Black Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform Patrolling The Area To Protect The Tomb to wake up his partner to tell him The Lightning has intruded. "Curry, take a look at this!" The Police Officer With Short Black Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform Patrolling The Area To Protect The Tomb whispered as he shakes Curry to wake him up, which worked, then both him and his partner grab their pistols from their holsters to shoot the intruders. "No need to play cowboy!" The Lightning mocked as he points at the two officers with his right index finger while firmly holding his Lightning Scepter in his left claw. "In fact, why don't you play cowboy **IN HELL!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepters to electrocute Curry and his partner to death as the latters' bare skeletons are shown while screaming in pain until the hit the ground, burned to a crisp with googly eyes! All while they drop their guns as the guns burn to a crisp on the ground. "Eh, I can do that. I just choose not to." Kent lied as he and the other villains approach Wizlord's Tomb. "Shut your hole!" Bill growled at Kent as them and the other villains make it to Wizlord's Tomb. "Aahh…After two thousand years of searching…You are _FINALLY_ within my grasp! And now, let's open this tomb!" The Lightning hissed deviously as he clunches his right fist while preparing to free Wizlord from his confinement through his Lightning Scepter. "Qui probatus est contra fas Veneficus daemonium habet possessionis signatum, et malum faciunt aliis LESSUS tua! Si quis autem vestrum nolite consilia comminuet vitio male utentium manu tua! **RARRGGGHH!"** The Lightning roared as he sends a stroke of lightning from his scepter towards Wizlord's tomb and begins to open, letting out a bright light from inside the tomb while letting out toxic fumes, making The Lightning chuckled deviously. As the tomb continued to let out toxic fumes, a tall, wooden cane with feathers and a hand bell attached to it emerges from the fumes, and then Wizlord himself, in his aged form, who has pale blue skin, a hunched back, pale yellow pupilless eyes and a bare muscle beard, wearing a red hooded robe that has a red six-point star on its hood, a spiked skull right shoulder pad, a bracelet on his upper right forearm, two bracelets on his lower right forearm, a bracelet on his right wrist, a fur cape, bandages on both of his clawed arms, a feather, tooth and bone double-chain necklace and a hooked, a chain belt attached to a key ring holding two keys and an ancient scroll attached to his fur cape while holding a crystal ball in his right hand, which keeps him alive, finally emerges from his tomb while screaming! "Ladies and gentlemen…The Wiz Is Back!" Wizlord exclaimed wickedly with a wicked smile while putting his hands in the air, making the other villains applaud. "I am The Lightning! Sworn enemy of all that is good and decent! It is a supreme honor to finally meet you!" The Lightning said with glee while clunching his right fist. "But most importantly, you were my childhood idol who inspired me to become the twisted, heartless villain I am today!" The Lightning squealed evilly, ready to tell Wizlord how he inspired him to be a villain!

The Eridu Crevasse, Eridu - December 25, 5401 B.C. 12:05 AM

"While in that puddle of evil blue ooze, I made myself an evil book! I opened its first page and was amazed, touched and comforted by the horrible things you've done for one million years!" The Lightning said as this flashback shows baby Leonidas Luce opening the book he made, amazed, touched and comforted by Wizlord's evil doings, mainly him killing innocent people and destroying or conquering universes for power and his own amusement. "When I was a teenager, I trained myself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate to be just like you one day!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows a teenage Leonidas Luce training himself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate.

The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 14, 1999 7:24 PM

After his reason for becoming a villain, the movie cuts back to modern day 1999, where The Lightning's reason for becoming a villain leaves Wizlord in amazement. But after looking in amazement, Wizlord coughs in agonizing pain as he falls to the ground face-first, worrying the other villains, to which The Lightning lifts him back up. "Is something wrong, Wizlord?" The Lightning asked with worriedness. "Yes…You see, being locked up in that tomb caused me to age rapidly…I need a youth restoration spell so I can once again torment existence!" Wizlord answered as he falls on The Lightning's chest while coughing dark red blood on The Lightning. "Don't worry Wizlord, when we take you to our Lightning Wing, you'll be good as new! She-Lightning! Let's go!" The Lightning said as he carries an almost dead Wizlord on his left shoulder Magna Defender style, then he, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to restore Wizlord's youth. Once the villains left, the right hand of a humanoid demon girl emerges from the tomb as it touches the outer left rim of the tomb while the left hand of a humanoid demon boy emerges from the tomb as it touches the outer right rim of the tomb.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 7:37 PM

At The Lightning Wing, The Lightning is preparing to restore Wizlord's youth through a youth restoration spell with his Lightning Scepter, with The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley happily observing. "Daemon perdidit iuventutem suam et revertatur opprimendam veritatem In hac permanens dulcedine, ut omnes inimicos tuos ad inferos! **RARRGGGHH!"** The Lightning roared as he sends a stroke of lightning from his scepter towards Wizlord, the latter of whom felt his arm muscles grow back, with close ups of it. Then his pectorals grow back as well, with a close up of it as well. Wizlord's back started to straighten up as he gets taller, all while he laughs evilly. But most importantly, Wizlord's elderly body starts to crack open like an egg. **REVEALING WIZLORD'S YOUNG FORM!** Which has dark teal skin, square-edged feathers for ears, a red six-point star on his forehead, long, bandageless razor sharp claws, five stubby spikes on his upper back and dark teal pupilless eyes, wearing bracelets on each lower forearm and wrist, golden, spiked demon shoulder pads with a chain of two animal tails attached to the right shoulder pad, platinum demon armor with short puff sleeves, a ghoulish cape, a chainless belt attached to two key holes and two bird feathers, his upper halfless robe for demon tentacles and four square-edged spikes sticking out of the lower back part of his upper halfless robe while his cane now molds into the Wizlord Blade with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects. Making Wizlord laugh louder as dark red lightning surrounds him. "Ah! It worked! I'm young again! I am… **BORN A NEW HHHHAAHHAA!"** Wizlord laughed maniacally as his body's outline glows dark red, making the other villains applaud hysterically. "Your youth has returned! Let's go kill the Elric-" The Lightning was about to say while waving his left claw until hearing Wizlord chuckle treacherously. "There's one more thing you can do for me!" Wizlord sneered as he spits demon saliva at The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley while roaring with his frill opened like the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park, pinning his former friends to the wall as his saliva hardens like cement, then Wizlord closes his frill. "You pigeons obviously need a _permanent_ vacation!" Wizlord mocked as he starts to approach the other villains. "I think circumstances force us to choose a new, _permanent_ leader." Wizlord continued as he approaches his former friends, then stops approaching them, getting in The Lightning's angry face, with the latter's Xenomorph teeth being shown. "And I nominate… **ME!** **HHAHHAAA!"** Wizlord cackled as he heads to The Lightning Chair, making The Lightning angrier and shattered that this childhood idol has betrayed him. "Grr! Who does this clown think he's with!?" The Lightning asked in outrage as he begins to break free from his former idol's hardened saliva via it starts to crack. "The Boogeyman is taking over!" Wizlord exclaimed as he sits on The Lightning Chair, making The Lightning crack. **"NO ONE DOUBLE CROSSES THE LIGHTNING AND LIVES!"** The Lightning roared as he breaks free from Wizlord's hardened saliva and tries to electrocute his former idol with his Lightning Scepter, but once the stroke of the scepter's lightning came in contact with the demon wizard, it merely tickled him. **"HHHEHHAAHHEEAAA! STOP IT TICKLES!"** Wizlord yelled mockingly as The Lightning's attack had no effect on him, then his scepter tires out and its lightning disappears. **"HHAAHHAA! MY TURN!"** Wizlord exclaimed mockingly as he uses the force to glue The Lightning back into his hardened saliva, then he pulls a lever next to the left side of The Lightning Chair, which tears the wall of the ship and it, along with The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are torn off the ship and sent flying into the sky! All while they scream in pure fear and disappear into the clouds as Wizlord laughs offscreen!

The Resembool Rural Area, Resembool, Amestris – December 14, 1999 7:49 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Rural Area near the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley painfully crash land in the area that is closest to their archenemies' ice and snow-covered house, all while they scream in fear and agonizing pain, creating their-sized crater. "Urgh…Where are we?" The Lightning asked wearily as Wizlord's hardened saliva has cracked into pieces due to the impact of the fall, freeing him and his allies, all while they weakly get up. "We're near our archenemies' house." Piggy said as he looks at the Elric family's house from afar. "Well, then I think there's only one to do…" The Lightning muttered as he points at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, to which The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley looked at him with iffy faces.

Will The Lightning and his allies REALLY team up with our heroes to stop Wizlord? Find out in The Truce!


	2. The Truce

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising Chapter 1 – The Truce

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 14, 1999 7:50 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is carried by Winry, Alphonse, Trisha and Den are all playing hide and seek before going to bed, with everyone, except Maes, being it while Maes counts to ten. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not! Here I come!" Maes shouted happily as he looks for the rest of his family all over the house, but to no avail. So he tries to look for them outside in the front yard, but once he got there, he stopped in his tracks, falls on his knees and cries violently, loud enough for Edward, Winry, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is carried by Winry, Alphonse, Trisha and Den to hear. Edward, Winry, Trisha Jr., Rosie, who is carried by Winry, Alphonse, Trisha and Den rush to the front yard and are shocked to see The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, right in front of them, making Trisha Jr. and Rosie cry violently as well, enraging Edward. **"LIGHTNING! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!?"**

Edward asked loudly in anger as he shields his frightened family with his body and begins to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation, but is interrupted by The Lightning. "Edward! I'm not here to fight!" The Lightning said as he waves his hands while backing away slightly. "You're not? Then **WHAT** are you here for?" Edward asked with suspicion as he calmly cancels his preparation into his Mega Alchemist transformation. "Every fiber of being wants to puke at once when I say this…But I need your heagh…I need your hearghh…" The Lightning was about to mutter weakly until Maes was about to finish the latter's sentence for him. "You need our help?" Maes asked as he stops crying. "That, yes." The Lightning answered as he nods anxiously. "No, I can't risk it." Edward said as he turns around and shakes his head while looking, then The Lightning uses his superspeed to stop Edward from going back into the house. **"EDWARD! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! UNLESS WE STOP WIZLORD NEITHER OF US WILL HAVE A FUTURE! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP! WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER! ONCE WE DEFEAT WIZLORD, WE CAN GO BACK TO KILLING EACH OTHER!"** The Lightning cried as Edward begins to consider teaming up with him. "Okay…But no double crossing!" Edward replied as he and The Lightning shake hands, forming a temporary alliance between good and evil to stop a greater evil.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 15, 1999 7:54 AM

Later that morning, at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are all in their pajamas, have moved in with the Elric family! All while they sleep together on a futon in the living room Edward got from the attic last night. "It's time I watch some TV…" The Lightning said as he yawns, gets up, stretches and heads to the living room TV to watch some TV. Upstairs, in the master bedroom, Edward, who was barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt and Winry, who was barefoot and wearing her panties, hear a loud clicking racket coming from the living. Edward goes downstairs to the living and investigate, and is outraged to see a bored Lightning, with his pajamas off, flipping through the channels because he can't find a good enough channel to watch, to which an angry Edward storms over to. "Stop flipping through the channels!" Edward growled as his right hand is shown snatching the living room TV remote from the bored Lightning, angering the latter as he glares at Edward. "I can flip through all the channels if I want!" The Lightning replied angrily. "Yeah! **BUT IT'S MY TV!"** Edward roared as he begins to turn the TV off, but The Lightning uses his force lightning laser vision to vaporize the TV. "There! Now **NONE** of us can watch TV!" The Lightning hissed as he snatches back the living room TV remote from an unsurprised Edward with his right hand, then crushes it with his right hand then tosses it on the floor. "Jokes on you! I can always buy a new one!" Edward hissed back as he sticks his tongue at The Lightning. "Then where's the money to buy a new TV? May I ask?" The Lightning asked rhetorically as he crosses his arms. "Good point…" Edward muttered as he turns around and heads back upstairs to the master bedroom to watch TV with Winry, to which he does after slamming the master bedroom door. Lightna wakes up, changes into her normal clothes and heads upstairs to the bathroom to take a bubble bath, to which she does as she closes and locks the bathroom door. Once in the bathroom, Lightna takes off her pajamas, fills the bathtub with water, pours bubble bath liquid into the bathtub, waits for it to be filled with bubbles and enters the bathtub, relaxing while sighing. After a five-minute bubble bath, Lightna rinses the bubbly water off her naked body, exits the bath tub, puts on a pink bath robe, a twisted towel hat over her soaking wet hair, sits down the closed toilet, puts a light green face on her face, places two cucumbers on her eyes, crosses her bare legs, leans back and reads a teen magazine, feeling like she's at home. After twenty minutes of being spoiled rotten in the bathroom, a desperate Trisha Jr., who is right outside the locked door, has to go potty in the bathroom real bad as she holds her crotch while stomping! **"LIGHTNA! I HAVE TO GO POTTY!"**

Trisha Jr. cried as her bladder starts to explode. "Go potty in the yard! You little shit!" Lightna replied offscreen as Trisha Jr. heads outside to the front yard to tinkle, to which she does as she sighs with relaxation and heads back to the house, then washes her hands in the kitchen sink while standing on a stool, gets off the stool then heads back upstairs to her room and cries after slamming her room's door. In the kitchen, The Lightning, wearing an apron that "Kill The Cook!", is cooking Snake Soufflé and simmering Lava Juice! With The She-Lightning, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, in their normal clothes, sitting at the kitchen table, tapping the fingers of their right hands while frowning. Then Winry walks in, horrified that her kitchen has been completely destroyed. **"MY KITCHEN! MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!"**

Winry cried as she gets angry, having had enough of The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley taking advantage of the Elric family's hospitality. **"GRRARRHG! YOU! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!"** Winry screamed with tears of rage as she points at the front door with her right index finger. But as The Lightning and his allies were about to pack their back, Edward intervenes, saying that their enemies have to stay until Wizlord is defeated. "Winry! They **NEED** our help! You heard what Lightning said! If he dies, **WE** die!" Edward hissed as Winry stops crying and thought of an idea, all while Lightna, in her normal clothes, comes downstairs to listen to Winry's idea. **"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"** The Lightning yelled angrily as Winry has decided that he and the other villains sleep in the garage! At least they get to keep their futon, which Winry moved to the garage earlier. "You guys are sleeping in the garage until we stop Wizlord!" Winry snarled as she closes the garage door manually, then remembers about making an exception for Piggy! "As for Piggy, he's sleeping with us!" Winry said as he carefully carries Piggy to the house like a baby, much to the latter's anger. "I say! Put me down, vulgar woman!" Piggy growled as he bites Winry's right hand, causing the latter to let out a brief "Ow!", giving Piggy the opportunity to move back with his loving owner. "Fine! Freeze to death if you want!" Winry shouted as she closes the garage manually again with her bite-marked right hand, heads back to the house and slams the front door shut.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Control Room-Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Hallways, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Library, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Dungeon, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing MedBay, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Genetics Lab, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing DeviKnight Chamber, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Engine Room, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Lightning Wing Cellar Entrance, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Lightning Wing Outer Cellar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/ The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM/The Super Lightning Wing Power Core, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 8:00 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where Wizlord, on his chair, is trying to think of a way to conquer existence faster. "Taking over existence is one thing, finding good help to run it for, _THAT'S_ the killer!" Wizlord said as he scratches his chin with his left hand, then snaps his left fingers with an evil grin, meaning he thought of how to carry his plans out quicker. "That's it! **REDECORATION!"** Wizlord exclaimed wickedly as he gets off his chair and uses his force lightning to turn everything in The Lightning Wing completely organic! Even the ship itself turns completely organic! He turns all the L-Bots into DeviKnights! Who are in black knight armor, having blood-red eyes, tiny dragon ears for ears, a mohawk of spikes, their Lightning insignia being moved to their upper left arms and replaced with Wizlord's insignia and wearing black spiked shoulder pads, black helmets while their L-Blasters now mold into their DeviSwords with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects. He then turns all the Fighter Lightning Winglets into Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and all the Cargo Lightning Winglets into Cargo Super Lightning Winglets! All while laughing maniacally! **"FINALLY I GET TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED TWO-THOUSAND YEARS AGO! HHHAHHHHHHHAAAAA!"** Wizlord cackled crazily as the screen zooms out of him. Then the Humanoid Demon Teenage Boy and the Humanoid Demon Teenage Girl, who are hidden in the shadows, emerge from the shadows offscreen, to which a laughing Wizlord turns around and laughs louder with the two humanoid teenage demons, the latters of whom were laughing offscreen as the screen quickly zooms out of The Super Lightning Wing.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 15, 1999 7:24 PM

Later that night, at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward senses something really evil at the construction site, prompting him to telepathically contact Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to see what's up at the construction site. "Guys, I sense something really evil going on at the Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, I think Wizlord might be there waiting for us! Let's go check it out!" Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward, who with Winry, Alphonse and Trisha dash out the front door, step into and drive off, while Den is in charge of protecting the kids! However, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley fell asleep in the garage after drinking vodka they stole from a liquor store for five hours straight!

The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 15, 1999 7:25 PM/The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 15, 1999 8:25 PM

Later that night, at the Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, in their winter clothes, arrive at the scene as they step out of Edward's ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, but the place was totally deserted before they even got here. "Anybody see anything?" Riza asked as she, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look around to see if Wizlord is around. "Let's take a look up there!" Edward said as he points at where Wizlord's tomb was found with his right index finger, all while he and our heroes head up the hill. Once our heroes made it up the hill, they are horrified to see Wizlord's tomb already opened, then all of the sudden, the right hand of the Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform, who was already killed by The Lightning along with his partner, Curry, grabs Edward right shoulder. "Hey!" The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform called as Edward turns around and sees him, startling the latter and our other heroes as well. "What are you guys doing here!?" The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform asked with confusion as he lets go of Edward's right shoulder and scratches the back of his head with his right hand, all while the screen zooms in on his confused face. "Um…You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Winry asked anxiously. "Morphological being?" The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform asked back as he continues to scratch the back of his head with his right hand, all while only the upper bodies of our heroes are shown. "Yeah." Winry replied while rolling her eyes. "What the hell is that?" The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform asked back again offscreen. "Wait a second." The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform whispered as he stops scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Did it look something like this?" The Police Officer With Short Brown Hair Wearing An Amestris Police Uniform asked back one last time as he is revealed to be Wizlord as his disguise cracks like an egg and falls to the ground, all while he chuckles evilly with the screen zooming in on his grinning face, making our heroes gasp in disgust as they get into their fighting postures. "Ew! Gross!" Winry sneered as she backs away slightly while stilling holding her fighting posture. "Too kind! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the multi-galactically feared." Wizlord started. "Multi-globally reviled." Wizlord continued offscreen as the screen shows Roy and Jean in their fighting postures. "Multi-universally despised." Wizlord continued offscreen as the screen shows Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Maria's in their fighting postures. "They call me Wizlord…" Wizlord finished wickedly as he stares at our heroes. "Well pack your bags 'cause we're sending you back to Hell!" Roy snarled as he points at Wizlord with his left index finger. "Gee…A human with a big mouth…" Wizlord muttered mockingly as he approaches our heroes, with only the back of their upper bodies being shown while still holding their fighting postures. "Not much has changed in two-thousand years." Wizlord hissed as he stops approaching our heroes. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head!" Winry insulted. "Really?" Wizlord asked rhetorically as he puts his hands on his hips while smiling sarcastically. "Yeah! We're the Fullmetal Alchemists!" Edward exclaimed as he nods mockingly. "Wooh! Where's my autograph book!?" Wizlord asked rhetorically as he shakes his hands mockingly. "Ha! Alchemists, huh?" Wizlord asked mockingly as he rolls his eyes and walks away, but then turns around grinning wickedly. "But before I go, **MEET MY KIDS! HHHAHHAAA!"**

Wizlord laughed crazily as he uses his force lightning to summon his children through his fingertips, the demon twins BC & AD! BC is bald on the left side of his hair and has long hair dyed with red, razor-sharp black claws, a demon tail and his father's insignia on his semi-bare chest, wearing black and red gothic clothes and black gothic shoes! AD has bangs dyed with red, pigtails, her father's insignia over her breasts, razor-sharp black claws, a demon tail, wearing black and red gothic clothes and gothic high heels covering her bare feet, which have razor-sharp black toenails! "I am BC!" BC exclaimed as he crosses his arms. "And I am AD!" AD exclaimed as she blows a kiss to Edward with her left hand while putting her right hand on her right hip. "From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist! **WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE! HHHAAHHAHHAAA!"** Wizlord laughed as he lightning teleports back to The Super Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Ergh! He got away!" Edward growled as he stomps his left foot in anger while BC and AD lightning summon ten DeviKnights with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects through their fingertips! To which our heroes know that they're only tougher versions of the L-Bots they fought before! "What are we gonna do!?" Winry asked in fear as she Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria back away slightly while BC, AD and their ten DeviKnights get into their fighting postures with their battle-ready faces. "Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Alphonse answered as he, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria turn around and see the site bellow. **"GO GUYS!"** Edward shouted as he, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria leap off the hill and land on the lower site on their feet, so do BC, AD and their ten DeviKnights, prompting Edward to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time, prompting Alphonse to do his Armored Alchemist transformation and Trisha to do her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. After Alphonse's transformation, Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation, prompting Roy to prepare his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate her Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"**

Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. All while Are You Ready? by Devo being played throughout their first, whole fight with BC, AD and their ten DeviKnights! But once our heroes started fighting the ten DeviKnights, they discover that their punches and kicks have no effect on them, letting out a brief "Ow!" while holding their wounded hands. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at the DeviKnight to slash it in half horizontally, but the latter blocked it with his DeviSword and kicks Roy on the chest into the ice and snow-covered ground with his right foot as the latter grunts in pain, suffering only minor injuries on his chest, then gets back up. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she tries to slash a DeviKnight with her Alchemy Sword vertically, but the latter blocked it with his DeviSword, grabs a transformed Trisha by the face with his left hand and rams her into Edward as the latters grunts in pain, suffering only minor injuries on a transformed Trisha's head and minor injuries to Edward's chest, then they get back up. But when a transformed Alphonse tackled and punched a DeviKnight to death, it reverted back into an L-Bot with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, with a transformed Alphonse's right fist, covered in mixed blue and red blood, shakes it off his fist with an "Ew!". A transformed Alphonse then happily discovers that the L-Bots' speed has decreased since being transformed into DeviKnights! "Edward, mom, guys!" A transformed Alphonse called out as Edward, Winry, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria turn around to look at a transformed Alphonse, then head over to him. "Alphonse, they're too strong!" Winry said as he touches a transformed Alphonse's left arm in confusion and fear. "Don't give up, Winry! I know their disadvantages! Now that the L-Bots are DeviKnights, their speed has decreased! So let's finish this **QUICK!"** A transformed Alphonse said as he, Edward, Winry, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria resume their first fight with BC, AD and their nine remaining DeviKnights. Our heroes start by taking the nine DeviKnights' DeviSwords, then use them to cut their arms off. Second, they come from behind and kick the nine DeviKnights in the crotch with their right legs. With the nine remaining DeviKnights stripped of their advantages, Edward goes in for the kill! **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts the nine remaining DeviKnights with it, causing them to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain. As Edward turns around and smiles with his eyes closed while dusting his hands, AD pops up right in front of him and kisses him on the lips, which poisoned Edward as he falls to the ice and snow-covered ground back first, choking and gurgling dark purple blood in agonizing pain, which drips out Edward's mouth, heartbreaking a crying Winry as well as stopping Are You Ready? by Devo by with record scratching sound effects. "And now…Kiss my feet! Human!" AD sneered as she takes off her left black high heels and dips her bare toes into Edward's, blood-filled mouth, making Edward cry and gurgle more dark blood while shedding dark purple tears of agonizing pain, then a chuckling AD lifts her bare, blood-covered left foot off of Edward's blood-filled mouth so she can impale and kill Edward in the eyes and brain with her toenails. "Goodbye, my love!" AD snarled mockingly as her razor-sharp toenails extend and prepare to impale and kill Edward in the eyes and brain, but an Explosive Lightningrang from out of nowhere is thrown offscreen and impales AD's bare, blood-covered left foot, causing dark red blood to spew from it as she screams in pain. After that, the Explosive Lightningrang explodes on AD's bare, blood-covered left foot, burning all the skin and showing the punctured bones! Making AD cry in agonizing pain while shedding tears of pain as she falls to the ice and snow-covered ground back first, enraging BC as he comes to his sister's aid, then they lightning teleport back to The Super Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to treat AD's wound. And when Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria turn around, they saw The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley standing from afar, coming to the rescue afterwards, making Winry cry less while sniffling. **"WHAT TOOK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SO LONG!?"** Winry screamed with tears of sadness and rage in her eyes, knowing the villains fell asleep on purpose. **"LOOK WHAT THAT BITCH DID TO MY EDWARD!"**

Winry screamed furiously with tears of pure rage as she points at an almost dead Edward, who is still choking and gurgling dark purple blood that drips from his mouth while shedding tears dark purple tears of agonizing pain with her left index finger, making The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley ashamed purposely leading their temporary partner get poisoned by AD, then The Lighting is determined to treat Edward. "Agent Bishop." The Lightning said as he turns around and looks at Agent Bishop. "Of course!" Agent Bishop replied as he nods and carries a practically dead Edward to The Lightning Mobile on his left shoulder Magna Defender style, then gently places him in the back of the car. Then he, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, and Maria hop into The Lightning Mobile, with our heroes sitting in the back seats while their temporary partners sit in the front seats, where The Lightning drives the car off to the Elric household to treat Edward's poisoning while Robo-Corn carries Edward's ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon on his back and sets off to the Elric family household with The Lightning Mobile, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, and Maria as they are both seen as a streak of light blue lightning once leaving the construction site. About an hour later, Sullivan Clayton, who is driving his own black 1990 Lincoln Town Car Executive Limousine, steadily drives into construction site after learning that Mattson has gone missing two days earlier and intends to fire him. "Where are you? You insufferable son of a bitch?" Sullivan asked angrily but quietly as he opens the back limo door, exits the limo and closes the back limo door, then begins to look for Mattson and then fire him. As his efforts to find and then fire Mattson came failed, he notices that Wizlord's tomb has been crushed to pieces an hour before he got here, leaving him speechless while heartbroken and shattered with lost greed. Just when he was about to cry over the loss of his new fortune, a green light from the bottom of The Super Lightning telepathically grabs a screaming Sullivan and hovers him into the ship itself as the green light disappears once the bottom of the ship was closed, then it takes off.

What will become of the greedy business mogul, Sullivan Clayton? Will The Lightning find a way to cure Edward of his poison inflicted by AD so they can resume their quest to stop Wizlord? Find out in The Alliance!


	3. The Alliance

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising Chapter 3 – The Alliance

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Super Lightning Wing Dungeon, The Super Lightning Wing - December 15, 1999 8:29 PM

As The Super Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Super Lightning Wing Dungeon, where Sullivan wakes up in an orange coffin-like cell after his encounter with the ship and sees a sweating and scared Mattson, without his orange construction hat with a built-in communication headset, in the cell next to his. **"HELP! SOMEONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!"** Sullivan screamed as he bangs the cell's glass with his fists, but then, the cell opens, and right in front of him, Wizlord! Making Sullivan back away in pure fear, then two DeviKnights pull him out of his cell and pin him to the floor. "Are you The Lightning?" Sullivan asked in fear and slight confusion as he lifts his head to look at Wizlord "Oh, of all the cheap! Of course not! I am Wizlord!" Wizlord answered sternly as he uses his left leg tentacles to put Sullivan's face back on the floor, making the latter grunt in fear. "Please! Just let me go! I'll pay whatever you want! I'm just a businessman!" Sullivan pleaded with his face on the floor until the two DeviKnights holding him lift him back up again. "A businessman?" Wizlord asked mockingly as he slightly widens his left eye while crossing his arms and turning away slightly. "You're _more_ than that, Clayton!" Wizlord sneered as he takes out a metal barrel of toxic waste from his chainless belt. "A batch of toxic waste, that you dumped near the Central City Preschool!" Wizlord began as he pours the toxic waste onto the floor, but it only left a green stain on the floor, all while Wizlord puts the barrel of toxic waste back into his chainless belt and chuckles. "That could've come from _anywhere."_ Sullivan replied as he rolls his eyes. "What about the documents that prove you own half the firetraps in Central City?" Wizlord asked as he slightly looks away from Sullivan. "There weren't such documents!" Sullivan as he points at Wizlord with his right index finger, then takes the documents from his chainless belt. "Keeping this secret makes no difference!" Wizlord continued as he points at Sullivan with the documents, then Wizlord puts the documents back into his chainless belt. "By the way, how's Frank Aston, you're former secretary?" Wizlord asked as he slightly looks away from Sullivan again. "Frank? Frank's actually…I believe he's on...Extended vacation, he's, he's good!" Sullivan answered nervously but with a smile, making Wizlord chuckle evilly while nodding, then pulls out Frank's decayed, dead left hand from his chainless belt! **"HI! CLAYTON! REMEMBER ME!? I'M FRANK'S HAND!"** Wizlord screamed deviously as he rubs Frank's in Sullivan's face, making the latter scream in fear with tears in his eyes. **"HEY! YOU WANNA GREET ANY OTHER BODY PARTS!?"** Wizlord asked loudly as he shoves Frank's arm into Sullivan's mouth, making the latter cry in fear. Just when Wizlord was about to shove Frank's hand into Sullivan's throat, the latter gurgled to tell him something that will please him, thus Wizlord removes Frank's hand from Sullivan's mouth, to which the latter vomits, getting vomit on the floor. "What is it, Clayton?" Wizlord asked as he tosses Frank's hand aside. "Wizlord, I think it's best we help each other out!" Sullivan answered as Wizlord smiles while one of the two DeviKnights let go of Sullivan's right arm so he and Wizlord can shake hands. "It's a deal!" Wizlord snarled happily as he and Sullivan shake hands, to which the latter passes out on the floor, making Wizlord giggle.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 14, 1999 8:55 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward, in nothing but his underwear, in the master bedroom, is throwing a fit of pain while gurgling dark purple, twitching, blurred vision and scarlet fever! With Winry, Alphonse and Trisha trying to restrain him, with the kids downstairs playing with Den in the living room. **"EDWARD! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"** Winry screamed as Edward began to cry violently in pain. **"I CAAANN'TT!"** Edward cried as he cries dark purple tears while gurgling dark purple as it gets all over the floor, heartbreaking Winry as she begins to sob, leaving only Alphonse and Trisha to restrain her crying husband. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, The Lightning, with his cape off and around his waist, is using his built-in lightsaber claw to shave off his beard with Barbasol shaving cream. **"LIGHTNING! YOU LAZY-ASS MOTHER FUCKER! FOR GOD'S SAKE, GET IN HERE AND HELP US CALM EDWARD DOWN!"** Winry screamed off screen as The Lightning ignores her and shaves off a bushy part of his beard, then wipes off the shaving cream off his built-in lightsaber while letting out a brief "Pfft!", rolling his eyes as he still ignores Winry. **"LIGHTNING! WE'RE HELPING YOU OUT! YOU SHOULD RETURN THE FAVOR!"** Winry screamed louder offscreen as this caused The Lightning to make a small cut on his face with his built-in lightsaber claw, letting out a little bit of blue blood, prompting The Lightning to grab a nearby towel to wipe the blood off his face, getting blood all over the towel, then growls angrily as he tosses it onto the floor, then his cut heals. **"GGRR! FINE! I'LL HELP YOUR SHORT-ASS HUSBAND!"** The Lightning screamed back as he heads to the master bedroom to treat Edward while taking his cape off his waist and back onto his back. "It's about time you came to help us!" Winry snarled as The Lightning puts his right hand on Edward's bare, sweaty and muscular chest, then a wave of chakra flows into The Lightning's built-in scanners, then finds the cure to Edward's condition, all while smiling happily. "I've found the cure!" The Lightning exclaimed as he lets go of Edward's chest and snaps his right fingers. "But there's a downside in your terms." The Lightning said as he sadly approaches Winry. "What downside?" Winry asked with confusion and concern. "You see, the cure for Edward's illness is known as the Vida Orchid and only grows behind the top of waterfalls. I'll get them myself faster that you can spell Chattahoochee!" The Lightning said as he activates his demon wings and prepares to crash through the roof to fly off and get the orchid, but Winry yanks his cape to stop him. "No! I'll get the orchid!" Winry sneered with confidence as she lets go of The Lightning's cape. "Very well, Winry. But if you fall I **WILL NOT** catch you!" The Lightning snarled as he gets in Winry's face, making her angry. "Fine! I'll take the risk!" Winry snarled back as she shoves The Lightning aside, making him angry as he growls and is left to help Alphonse and Trisha restrain Edward until Winry comes back with the orchid. Winry heads downstairs to head out the front door to her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, interrupting Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie and Den's playtime. "Mommy? Where are you going?" Trisha Jr. asked as Winry turns around to see her. "I'm going to save your father before AD's poison kills him!" Winry promised as a concerned Trisha Jr., Maes, Rosie and Den go back to what they were doing. Once that was over, Winry dashes out the front door, steps into her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade and floors it to get the orchid to cure Edward before he expires!

Will Winry get the orchid in time? What are Wizlord and Sullivan up to? Find out in Race For The Cure!


	4. Race For The Cure

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising Chapter 4 – Race For The Cure

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Super Lightning Wing DeviKnight Chamber, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 9:03 AM

As The Super Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Super Lightning Wing DeviKnight Chamber, where every DeviKnight is saluting Wizlord, BC and AD, who are on a catwalk while a DeviKnight is operating a spotlight from a nearby platform that aims at the three villains, with Wizlord beginning his existence conquering speech. "My DeviKnights!" Wizlord began as he puts his arms in the air like an opera singer, then the scene cuts to the back of him and his children's bodies with every DeviKnight saluting from afar. "We stand on a great threshold!" Wizlord continued as he stills puts his arms in the air like an opera singer. "It's okay to-" Wizlord was about to continued until he is rudely interrupted by a weary AD, who has gauze bandages wrapped around her wounded left foot while she tugs her father's cape, angering the latter. **"WHAT!?"**

Wizlord asked loudly as he looks at AD, who along with BC, back away, while everything shakes, startling Sullivan and Mattson, who came in late for Wizlord's speech. "Daddy, that bitch Winry Rockbell was sent by The Lightning to obtain the Vida Orchid, which will cure Edward Elric, putting him back into the battlefield." AD said as she and BC stop backing away, although this news angers Wizlord even more. "What do you suppose we do about this setback, dad?" BC asked as he shrugs. "Ah yes…Winry Rockbell." Wizlord said as he wickedly rolls his eyes, then uses his force lightning laser vision to zap half of all the DeviKnights, chuckling evilly as he does it. As half of all the DeviKnights are electrocuted, their bodies begin to crack like eggs, and hatch into the DeviBirds as they squawk hysterically while flapping the wings on their backs! "Shut your beaks!" Wizlord commanded as the DeviBirds stop their squawking and wing flapping, then salute Wizlord. "Now, my DeviBirds, you will fly down to the Resembool Riverbank, you will find that Winry Rockbell, **AND YOU WILL TEAR HER APART!"** Wizlord roared with his fists in the air as he blasts a huge whole in the wall with his Wizlord Blade, to which the squawking DeviBirds exit through via flight. "Happy hunting!" Sullivan cheered from afar while Mattson claps, then they both laugh evilly. **"HHAHHAAAHHAAAAHHHAAAAAAAHHHAA!"** Wizlord, BC and AD laughed evilly offscreen as all the DeviBirds fly down to the Resembool Riverbank to kill Winry before she can get the orchid.

The Resembool Woods Riverbank, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 9:15 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods Riverbank near the Elric Household, Winry, in her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, finally makes it to the grassy top of the waterfall, which is supposedly the location of the Vida Orchid, but she looked around, and no Vida Orchids were in sight. Winry tries looking under the waterfall and finds the orchid, which has orange petals, a red lip and dark green stems, hidden right behind the top of the waterfall, understanding what The Lightning meant by in human terms obtaining the orchid will result in a quick death as she looks scared but determined to cure her husband. "I guess there's only _one_ way to get that orchid." Winry said as she gulps, then climbs down to get the orchids the hard way. Once Winry was next to the orchid, she proceeds to grab it with her right hand, but couldn't reach it because it was too far away. "I-I Can't reach it!" Winry grunted as she tries her very best to grab the orchid, but just when Winry was about to give getting the orchid another shot, she turns around and sees a DeviBird that popped out of nowhere and flies towards Winry while squawking, making the latter scream in fear. Once the DeviBird targeted Winry, he grabs her by the shoulders with his talons as he flies above the clouds, making Winry cry violently. **"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

Winry cried with tears of pure fear in her eyes as she shakes to try and escape the DeviBird's grasp, but to no avail. Then the entire army of DeviBirds fly towards Winry to tear her apart! The other DeviBirds then flew in circles below Winry and the DeviBird holding her like vultures, ready to feast on her! The First DeviBird lets go of Winry, making the latter cry violently as the other DeviBirds go in for the kill, but once their beaks were about to make contact with Winry's body, they hear an agonizing ringing sound coming from bellow, forcing the demon bird foot soldiers to retreat, but Winry drops thousands of feet and violently cries with pure fear. Fortunately, when she falls passed the orchids, she swiftly grabs them and puts them in her right pants pocket. Just when Winry was about to crash and die in the raging river, Agent Bishop pops up and catches her in his arms, relieving Winry rather than scaring her off. "Agent Bishop! Thank you!" Winry squealed as she hugs Agent Bishop, making the latter feeling sexually harassed. "Uhh…You're welcome…" Agent Bishop said as he looks away and puts Winry down on the ground again. "Where did that ringing noise come from, Agent Bishop?" Winry asked as she scratches her head with her left index finger. "What ringing noise?" Agent Bishop asked back as this confused Winry even more. "It must've been someone who already knew you were targeted for termination." Agent Bishop as he and Winry step into her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, then Agent Bishop floors it as he and Winry drive back to the Elric family's house to cure Edward.

The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 9:17 AM

As The Super Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, where every DeviKnight dash to their Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and Cargo Super Lightning Winglets as the ship's Winglets attack alarm goes off. **"CALLING ALL DEVIKNIGHTS! CALLING ALL DEVIKNIGHTS! REPORT TO THE SUPER LIGHTNING WINGER HANGAR IMMEDIATELY AND BLAST OFF TO ATTACK!** A female voice announced as all the DeviKnights march into their Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and Cargo Super Lightning Winglets, closes their doors and blast off to attack existence as the hangar gate opens! All while the shadows of Wizlord, BC and AD are seen laughing in the distance.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 9:20 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Alphonse and Trisha continue to restrain a dying Edward, who is still in his underwear, throwing a fit of pain, gurgling dark purple blood, crying dark purple tears, twitching, blurred vision and scarlet fever! With The Lightning sitting on a still with a chemistry table, mixing various chemicals until Winry arrives with the orchid and the kids playing with Den in Maes' room. **"EDWARD! HELP IS COMING!"** Trisha and Alphonse said as Edward starts to hallucinate as well, with Alphonse molding into Father sand Trisha molding into Beautifly as they laugh evilly and prepare to eat Edward alive. **"NO! FATHER! BEAUTIFLY! GET AWAY!"** Edward wailed as he tries to attack his mother and younger brother, thinking they're Father and Beautifly, but Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den burst in and group hug Edward, calming him down for the moment, but still gurgles dark purple blood, cries dark purple tears, twitching, blurred vision and scarlet fever as the kids and Den wait for Winry to arrive via standing slightly farther from Alphonse and Trisha! Miraculously, Winry and Agent Bishop arrive just in time with the Vida Orchid! "We got it! We got the orchid!" Winry exclaimed as she hands the orchid to The Lightning, the latter of whom takes out a pale blueish-purple scrying bowl and a pale blueish-purple pestle from his utility belt with his left claw, puts the orchid in the scrying bowl with his right hand and scries it with the pestle with his right hand while holding the scrying bowl with his left claw. Once the orchid was scried, he pours the remains into a vial of purple chemicals, which made the chemicals pale green, then hands it to Winry, the latter of whom rushes to a dying Edward. "Here, Edward! Drink it!" Winry said as she pours the antidote into Edward's mouth, who drinks it, and is instantly cured as he wakes up! "Wi-Winry?"

Edward asked wearily as he leans forward. "Yeah, it's me." Winry replied as Edward looks at her with a smile as they kiss each other on the lips! Then happily break their kiss. "Winry! We can't celebrate yet! We have to defeat Wizlord to end our alliance with The Lightning!" Edward said as Winry tosses his winter red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt on his half-naked body with a smile while closing her eyes. Edward then changes into them and to telepathically contact Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help defeat Wizlord as he runs down the stairs. "Guys, I'm cured and back in action thanks to Winry and The Lightning! Let's go send that slime-ball Wizlord back to Hell!" Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward, who dashes out the front door to his ice and snow covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, but then hears whistling coming from the other side of the yard. "Edward!" The Lightning called out as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are already inside The Lightning Mobile. "Let's take the short route!" The Lightning called again as he waves his right hand, to which Edward heads over and climbs aboard. Winry and Alphonse, in their winter clothes, head over to The Lightning Mobile and climb aboard. Then Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who are in their winter clothes as well, head to The Lightning Mobile and climb aboard, but The Lightning notices that Trisha decided not to climb aboard. "Trisha? Are you coming or not?" The Lightning asked as Trisha crosses her arms with a smile. "If it's okay with you, I'd rather take the long way!" Trisha shouted as The Lightning understands her decision. "Suit yourself!" The Lightning replied as he shrugs his shoulders, then Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation, prompting Roy to prepare her Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to help her defeat Wizlord. Once our heroes and their enemies are all set, they floor it to defeat Wizlord as they are both seen as a streak of light blue lightning.

Will our heroes and their enemies defeat Wizlord once and for all? Find out in The Solar Alchemist!


	5. The Solar Alchemist!

I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising Chapter 5 – The Solar Alchemist!

NOTE #1: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 1:48 PM

At the Resembool Woods' Canyon Region, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are all in The Lighting Mobile while a transformed Trisha rides Robo-Corn, are heading to The Super Lightning Wing to face Wizlord, but as they were heading there, The Lightning Mobile suddenly stops and deactivates on its own while Robo-Corn collapses, making a transformed Trisha collapse as well, but manages to get up, but her Knight Of Alchemy form suddenly deactivates on its own as her Alchemy Sword and Alchemy Blaster turn into a plastic fork and knife, then The Lightning's Lightning Scepter turns back into an Indian Python, then throws it out of the car in disgust and The She-Lightning's Lightningdaggers turn back into Giant Centipedes, then throws them out of the car in disgust. But worst of all, all their powers are gone! Shocking and confusing Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley! "Our powers! They're gone!"

Edward screamed as he drops on his knees and sobs with his head down, with Winry coming over and hugging him as she sobs as well. "Dad! Don't give up!" A familiar elderly voice said as Edward stops sobbing, lifts his head up, gets his knees off the ground and straightens up, then he sees Future Maes standing right in front of him, smiling with confidence. "Dad, there **IS** a way to stop Wizlord until you get your powers back!" Future Maes said as Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley listen closely to Future Maes' solution. "The reason your powers are gone is because the Kyan Solar Eclipse drains all sources of power, including alchemy. But luckily, dad, you can use the solar eclipse as a weapon that will transform you into The Solar Alchemist!" Future Maes said as Edward's smiles with confidence, then gets confused again. "How do I become The Solar Alchemist?" Edward asked as he shrugs his shoulders. "The only way to become The Solar Alchemist is to absorb the solar eclipse's energy before it completely covers the sun, otherwise it will result in permanent darkness and your powers being gone _permanently._ The transformation will drain you of your life, so use it wisely!" Future Maes answered as Edward shows a determined stare. "I'll take the risk! _Anything_ to stop Wizlord!" Edward exclaimed as he nods, with Future Maes, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley nodding back.

The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 1:50 PM

As The Super Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, where Wizlord, on his Super Lightning Chair, is reading the latest swimsuit magazines while drinking Lava Juice with a light blue twirly straw! All while he chuckles pervertedly, then he hears screeching coming from the front of the ship, it was all the DeviBirds! Ready to report the outcome of their mission, making Wizlord cackle evilly. "Ah! My DeviBirds!" Wizlord wailed happily as he blasts a huge whole in the wall with his Wizlord Blade, to which the squawking DeviBirds enter through via flight, then puts his swimsuit magazines and Lava Juice on his chair's armrests, then all the DeviBirds land on their feet in front of a chuckling Wizlord. "Stop your screeching! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Wizlord said as he puts his hands down while approaching his DeviBirds, giving them the message that they stop their screeching. "How did you fare?" Wizlord asked as he shrugs his shoulders. "Mmm…It could've have gone better!" The DeviBird In The Middle answered as this makes Wizlord cackle hysterically. "We grabbed her off a mountain then threw her into a raging river!" The DeviBird Next To The DeviBird In The Middle added as this made Wizlord grin with only the back of his body being seen. "So, she's been killed?" Wizlord asked happily as he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, we were about to kill her-" The DeviBird In The Middle was about to answer until an angry Wizlord interrupts him. **"WHAT!?"** Wizlord asked in outrage as only the back of his body is being seen. "You didn't kill her!? You call yourselves DeviBirds you're more like DeviTurkeys!" Wizlord snarled as he clunches his fists, then all the DeviBirds shield themselves in fear. "I should have you all **STUFF** and **R-R-R-ROASTED!"**

Wizlord screamed angrily as his claws extend. "But, but master there was this, this agonizing ringing! It kept ringing and-" The DeviBird In The Middle was about to reply until a confused Wizlord interrupts him as he covers his ears as an expression of the agonizing screeching he and his comrades endured. "Ringing? Did that ringing have a heroic vibe?" Wizlord asked as he points at his DeviBirds with his left index finger. "Uhh…It was more like nails on a chalkboard." The DeviBird In The Middle answered as he stops his expression while only the back of Wizlord's body is seen. "Future Maes…" Wizlord whispered in anger as he puts his left index finger down. "That miserable, manipulating, loathsome he-devil of a dick!" Wizlord snarled as his Xenomorph teeth get bigger in rage. "If he tells Edward how to become The Solar Alchemist everything will be ruined!" Wizlord said as he rolls his eyes in fear and anger while shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, do you want us to take another whack at it!?" The DeviBird In The Middle answered as he shrugs his shoulders as well. **"HOW ABOUT TAKING ANOTHER QUACK AT IT!?"** Wizlord exclaimed as the screen zooms in on his enraged face until he uses his force lightning with his right fingers to zap all of his DeviBirds as the latters cluck in agony as they explode, leaving only their pale gray feathers to fly all over the room, with a few of them landing on Wizlord's face, slightly angering him as he turns around and removes the feathers from his face with his right hand. "No time to waste! My plan to crush existence has to unfold before the pipsqueak uses the eclipse to become The Solar Alchemist!" Wizlord sneered as he rolls his eyes in worriedness.

The Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 2:48 PM

Back at the Resembool Woods' Canyon Region, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley see every Fighter Super Lightning Winglet and every Cargo Super Lightning Winglet high in the sky, heading towards Central City. "Oh, great!" Edward said sarcastically as he does a face-palm, then stops it afterwards. "How are we gonna save existence **AND** help me become The Solar Alchemist!?" Edward asked loudly as The Lightning scratches his chin with his right hand, then snaps his right fingers with an confident smile, meaning he thought of a way to stop Wizlord's attack on existence **AND** help Edward become The Solar Alchemist. "I've got it! Lightning Winglet Jamming System!" The Lightning exclaimed happily as he heads to his practically dead Lightning Mobile, opens its trunk and takes out a Lightning Winglet Jamming System, which looks like a kid-sized, black and blue satellite jamming system dish with his insignia on it attached a toddler-sized, black and blue tactical jamming system jammer with his insignia on it as well. "Satellite jamming system?" Winry asked from behind. "Precisely, Winry." The Lightning replied as he turns around to see her while holding the jamming equipment. "You see, those DeviKnights are still MY L-Bots! This jamming system will redirect them to The Super Lightning! Giving us more than enough time to help your husband become The Solar Alchemist!" The Lightning said as this satisfied Winry, with The Lightning hunching down planting the jamming system into the arid ground, then straightens back up. "Is everyone ready?" The Lightning asks as he hunches down again, turns on the jamming system by pressing several random buttons and straightens back up again. "Let's get moving!" The Lightning said with only the upper back part of his body being seen. "Right!" Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley replied as they nod, then they all wait for the jamming system to do its magic.

Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – December 16, 1999 3:00 PM/Existence – December 16, 1999 3:00 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Square, all the citizens of Central City, who are all in their winter clothes, notice strange, organic ships hovering over them and the city, leaving them speechless. Then the organic ships now known as every Fighter Super Lightning Winglet and every Cargo Super Lightning Winglet start firing their organic laser missiles on every building in the city, both of which showed people screaming and the State Military fighting back with tanks and fighter jets, but to no avail because its fire power had no effect on the organic ships whatsoever. Then a blue-colored sonar is sent into every DeviKnights programming chips, resulting in them to stop their assault on the city and retreat to The Super Lightning Wing, leaving the people speechless again long with the State Military.

The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:01 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:01 PM/The Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 3:01 PM

As The Super Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, where Wizlord, in his Super Lightning Chair, is happily watching his endless forces attack existence, but then he realizes that every Fighter Super Lightning Winglet and every Cargo Super Lightning Winglet are returning to the ship! **"YOU NITWIT KNIGHTS!"** Wizlord yelled as he angrily gets off his chair and lightning teleports to The Super Lightning Wing Hangar with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm sound effects to find out why his forces are returning to the ship. At The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, Wizlord is angered and outraged that all his Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and Cargo Super Lightning Winglets are aggressively retreating into the hangar via the hangar's gates open. **"YOU FOOLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ATTACKING EXIS-"** Wizlord was about to finish loudly until a few of the Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and Cargo Super Lightning Winglets crash into his enraged face, ramming him onto the hangar's back wall back first, leaving a huge crater on the wall, all while he falls to the floor afterwards, but no pain was inflicted on him whatsoever, this simply pissed him off more. **"RRAARGRAARRGHH! WHY ARE YOU USELESS KNIGHTS RETREAT-"** Wizlord was about to finish even louder until he senses something on Earth down in the Resembool Woods Canyon Region, then uses his telescopic vision to see where the presence is coming from, and when he found it, it was The Lightning high fiving Edward as they both cheer while the scene briefly cuts to the Resembool Canyon Region. "Edward…! Lightning…!" Wizlord growled viciously as he deactivates his telescopic vision and lightning teleports down to the Resembool Canyon Region to get rid of our heroes and the villains **HIMSELF** while the scene cuts back to The Super Lightning Wing Hangar.

The Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Control Room-Bridge, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Hallways, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Library, The Super Lightning Wing - December 14, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Dungeon, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing MedBay, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Genetics Lab, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 8:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing DeviKnight Chamber, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Hangar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Engine Room, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Cellar Entrance, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Outer Cellar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Inner Cellar, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Super Lightning Wing Power Core, The Super Lightning Wing - December 16, 1999 3:48 PM/The Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, Central City, Amestris – December 16, 1999 3:48 PM

Back at the Resembool Woods' Canyon Region, Edward and The Lightning stop their cheering and high fiving so Edward can ask Future Maes a question. "Maes? Can I ask you something?" Edward asked as Future Maes turns around to answer his father's question. "What is it, dad?" Future Maes asked back as he approaches Edward. "What was the ringing that saved Winry from those DeviBirds?" Edward asked as Future Maes smiled. "That ringing that saved mom was _me!"_ Future Maes answered with a smile as Edward was about to ask him another question. "How did you it?" Edward asked as he shrugs his shoulders. "I learned it when I was battling L-Bots that are strong but deathly sensitive to sound!" Future Maes answered again as he winks his left eye at his father, who smiled back at him. Then a stroke of lightning zaps and destroys The Lightning's Lighting Winglet Jamming System as it explodes into fiery, resulting in Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley to shield themselves until the explosion was over, to which they did. "That was for **RUINING** my plans to take over existence!" Wizlord shouted as he hovers in the air. "You're already too late, Wizlord! Once all your Fighter Super Lightning Winglets and Cargo Super Lightning Winglets landed on the hangar, they'll be unable to attack again because they're still **MY** L-Bots!" The Lightning replied mockingly as he laughs evilly, enraging his former idol as lightning surrounds the latter. "Well… **I GUESS I'LL JUST FINISH THIS THE OLF FASHOINED WAY! HHHHAAAHHAAAAAA!"** Wizlord laughed crazily as he uses his force lightning to summon BC, AD and all of their DeviKnights through his fingertips! Then he hover sits in midair, eating popcorn and drinking soda throughout Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley's second, whole and final fight with BC, AD and all of their DeviKnights! Once the fight starts, The Lightning uses his Lightning Scepter to obliterate most of the DeviKnights! Not wanting to risk losing his rightful, robot army. But after such an easy feat, two remaining DeviKnights pop out of nowhere and try to pounce The Lightning and Edward, but Edward uses his right fist to crush The First Remaining DeviKnight's face and The lightning uses his right fist to crush The Second Remaining DeviKnight's face, which means Edward and The Lightning's right arms have crossed, with their faces really close to each other's noses, making The Lightning feel sexually harassed, all while the two remaining DeviKnights fall on the ground and die after reverting back into an L-Bot with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. "Edward! Get out of my face! You gaybo!" The Lightning growled as he judo flips Edward as the latter grunts in pain. "Lightning…Can't we save the killing each other stuff for later?" Edward asked in pain as he tries to get up. "My bad, my boy." The Lightning apologized as he hands his right hand to Edward, who gets up weakly and regains his strength, then them, Winry, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley notice that BC and AD had already ditched to fight to watch it with their father while eating popcorn and drinking soda as well. **"COME OUT AND FIGHT US, YOU COWARDLY PUNKS!"**

The Lightning roared as he raises his right fist in the air. "If you say so!" BC replied mockingly as he shrugs his shoulders and then he and AD reenter the battlefield, all while they land on their feet. But once AD was about throw the first punch with her right fist, The Lightning grabbed her right arm, breaks it and tears it off as blood spews everywhere, all while AD falls to the ground and cries in pain, enraging her brother BC. **"YOU HURT MY SISTER! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCK-"** BC was about to finish loudly while charging at The Lightning until The Lightning force sadistically chokes BC and lifts him up in the air, causing the latter to spew blood from his mouth while crying, then throws BC in front of a crying AD where they accidently kiss each other on the lips! Outraging and disgusting everyone except The Lightning. BC and AD's tongues soon become tied-up until The Lightning snaps his right fingers, meaning he breaks BC and AD's incestuous kiss as the demon twins fall to the ground, nearly dead. "F-Father…" BC and AD whimpered in agonizing pain with tears in their eyes as they reach their hands for Wizlord while on the ground, to which the latter approaches them with a treacherous grin which shows his Xenomorph/Predator teeth. "G-give us y-your h-hand…We c-can't g-get up…" BC and AD whimpered in agonizing pain with tears of blood in their eyes as they reach their hands for Wizlord while on the ground, to which the latter grabs his son and daughter's hand with a twisted chuckle. "T-thank y-you…" BC and AD whimpered in agonizing pain with less tears in their eyes and a warm smile while on the ground as Wizlord stares at them with disappointment, making BC and AD stare at him back with tears of agonizing pain and fear while on the ground. "You have failed me greatly, my children." Wizlord said as he holds BC and AD's tighter. "And as your punishment, **I SHALL ABSORB YOUR SOULS TO BECOME THE GREATEST DEMON EVER! HHHAHHAA!"** Wizlord laughed maniacally as he crushes BC and AD's hands, making them cry violently as they begin to fade away with tears of agonizing pain and fear while on the ground, then fade away completely, making Wizlord grow giant! Then Wizlord's clothes start to tear apart and armor starts to grow out of his limbs as he cackles evilly while his voice deepens. Once Wizlord absorbed the souls of BC and AD… **HE TRANSFORMS INTO THE FIVE-HUNDRED FOOT ULTRA WIZOLRD!** Which has dark blue skin scaly skin, pale gold pupilless eyes, three glowing, up-curved, light blue horn goatee, a three horned helmet, purplish-red lined horns with the crying souls of AD in the appearance on the tip of the glowing pink right thorn and the crying soul of BC on the tip of the glowing pink left horn, metal, organic, spiked, large silver-purplish armor on his arms, legs, feet, shoulders, crotch, head and chest, which all have the crying souls of AD on the right side of his armor on the tip of its glowing pink thorns and the crying soul of BC on the left side of his armor on the tip of its glowing pink thorns, larger razor-sharp claws while his Wizlord Blade now molds into the Ultra Wizlord Blade in the shape of an actual sword with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects. Making Ultra Wizlord laugh louder as his voice completely deepens to that of a giant while giant, dark red lightning surrounds him and within seconds, he spits demon saliva at Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Future Maes, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley while roaring with his frill opened like the Diloposaurus from Jurassic Park, pinning his former friends and his enemies to the ground as his saliva hardens like cement, then Wizlord closes his frill. "Well, I guess it's all up to us."

The Lightning said as he looks at Edward looks at him back with a nod, then they get into their fighting postures, but this doesn't intimidate Ultra Wizlord, who simply just blasts them away with a simple ki blast from his right hand, causing Edward and The Lightning to scream in severe pain, inflicting horrible, blood-covered wounds on Edward, his red winter coat, white gloves and black shirt completely obliterated by the blast, leaving large tears on his pants and boots, all while he grunts in agonizing pain, coughing blood and tries to get up, but no avail. As for The Lightning, he only received minor cuts and blood-covered bruises, his body being covered in debris with the back of his cape being slightly torn in the middle, all while he successfully gets up, then heads over to Edward to try and lift him up. "Edward! Get up! We can't afford to lose now!" The Lightning pleaded as he lifts a severely injured Edward up halfway, but Ultra Wizlord intervenes again by knocking The Lightning aside with his Ultra Wizlord Blade, crashing onto The Lightning Mobile, making Ultra Wizlord laugh sadistically, though The Lightning and his Lightning Mobile only suffered tiny injuries from the blow, to which The Lightning tries to get up again, and succeeds again, then limps to help Edward. The Same couldn't be said for Edward, who still grunts in agonizing pain, coughing blood and tries to get up, but Ultra Wizlord viciously picks him up, and holds him with both hands after putting his Ultra Wizlord Blade on his left holster with his left hand. **"I'LL DESTROY YOU! HHAHHAA!"** Ultra Wizlord cackled as he crushes Edward in his hands, making the latter to let out a bloodcurdling scream and cry vomiting blood and crying blood, making a pinned Winry cry violently. **"WINRY, MY DARLING! NO NEED TO SHED TEARS! I'LL PUT YOUR LOWLIFE OF A HUSBAND OUT OF HIS MISERY!** **PERMANTELY! HHHAAAAAHHHAA!"** Ultra Wizlord mocked maniacally as he looks down at a crying and angry Winry, thus taking a break from crushing Edward, but he still holds him. While Ultra Wizlord was viciously mocking a crying and enraged Winry, Edward looks up at the Kyan Solar Eclipse, absorbing its solar energy, then a solar aura begins to surround him, making Ultra Wizlord sniff in suspicion, thus stopping his senseless harassment on Winry. "Do I smell smoke?" Ultra Wizlord asked himself as he looks at a solar aura-covered Edward, who raises the temperature of his solar-covered body! Forcing a screaming Ultra Wizlord to drop him, leaving sixth-degree burns on his palms, making him blow it to subdue the pain, which worked, all while Edward swiftly lands on his feet. **"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! ARE YOU THE-"** Ultra Wizlord as about to finish in outrage and fear until Edward… **WHO FINALLY TRANSFORMS INTO THE SOLAR ALCHEMIST!** Who wears a sun mask with eyeholes and white fur behind it, a red cloak covering half of his upper and lower body, now bearing semi-bare chest Native-American clothing gloves on his left hand and his ponytail gone. **"THE SOLAR ALCHEMIST!?"**

Solar Warrior Edward asked mockingly. **"THAT'S RIGHT, ULTRA WIZLORD! YOU'RE SCREWED!"** Edward screamed as he hovers into the air, absorbs flames from the sun and sends a solar energy wave at Ultra Wizlord! **"EDWARD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** Ultra Wizlord asked loudly in pure fear as the screen zooms in on his scared but angry face, all while Solar Warrior Edward does his battle cry! As the solar energy wave came closer and closer to Ultra Wizlord, with only the back of his body being seen, the wave itself blows him and his Ultra Wizlord Blade to pieces as he roars in pain, with the cries of BC and AD being heard offscreen. With Ultra Wizlord finally defeated, Solar Warrior Edward passes out and falls from the sky as his Solar Alchemist form deactivates on its own back into his severely injured, normal form from putting so much effort into defeating Ultra Wizlord, but Robo-Corn catches him just in time! Ultra Wizlord's death also resulted in the scene cutting to show The Super Lightning Wing transforming back to The Lightning Wing, all the DeviKnights turning back into L-Bots, all the Super Fighter Lightning Winglets turning back into Fighter Lightning Winglets and all the Cargo Super Lightning Winglets turning back into Cargo Lightning Winglets! Which is all via force lightning. This also catapults Sullivan and Mattson out of the ship through the roof of the bridge, holding each other and screaming in fear to the Earth bellow as the scene cuts to the ice and snow-covered Central City Clayton Department Store Construction Site, where the screen zooms in on the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign as Sullivan and Mattson scream like little girls with the screen zooming in on their terrified faces, but Sullivan lets go of Mattson and kicks him down the debris bellow while in midair, which made Mattson scream in fear until crashing on the debris, killed instantly because the impact smashed all his bones, making Sullivan laugh evilly, but didn't notice that he himself was going to crash into the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign, making him scream louder like a little girl, then he crashes onto it, slightly destroying it, receiving only minor injuries and his business suit slightly torn near its tie area, as well as messing up all of his hair, then collapses to the ground face first. But Sullivan managed to lift himself up slightly while wiping the blood off his nose, but can't get the debris off his business suit, then the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign starts to capsize after it twirled itself to the back. Just when Sullivan was about to lift himself up, he is horrified and shattered to see that the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign is about to come down and crush him! **"OH NO! DON'T FALL ON OWNER!"** Sullivan cried with fear as the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign started closing in on him, with only its shadow being shown. **"MONKKEEYY!" ARRGGAAGHHH!"**

Sullivan cried offscreen in a bloodcurdling scream as he is crushed by the animatronic smiling, pompous brown monkey wearing a black top hat with red stripes and a red bow tie holding the mechanical sign, killing him instantly then the scene cuts back to our heroes and their enemies' victory at the Resembool Woods Canyon Region. Back at the Resembool Woods Canyon Region, Ultra Wizlord's hardened demon saliva pinning Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Future Maes, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley to disintegrate, thus freeing them, as well as their powers and weapons turning back to normal, then Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria and Future Maes get up and head over to a weakly awake Edward. "Edward! We did it!" Winry cheered as she lifts Edward up while giggling, to which the latter giggles as well, but is barely starting to regain his strength, then regains it halfway, making the rest of his family and friends cheer for him. "Lightning! We did it! High fi-Where did he go?" Edward asked in confusion after trying to give The Lightning a five, but then he is shattered to see that The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, who are all grinning in The Lightning Mobile, holding our heroes' Water Crystal, Earth Crystal **AND** Aether Crystal after stealing it from Central Command offscreen microseconds ago, thus obtaining **ALL** the Elemental Crystals! **"HHAAHAA! EDWARD! THANKS FOR THE HELP! HHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning thanked mockingly as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley drive off back to The Lightning as Piggy blows Edward a raspberry until they are seen as a streak of regular-blue lightning once heading to The Lightning Wing, angering and shattering our heroes! "I…Trusted him…" Edward muttered in guilt as he looks down tears of guilt and sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault, Edward." Winry replied as she pats Edward's back with her right hand, then gives him a hug, but this still doesn't cheer her husband up, then she respectfully breaks the hug. "Why don't we go home and have you fixed?" Winry asked as Edward softly touches her hands with his left hand. "Can we take the long way?" Edward asked shamefully as Winry picks up Edward with her hands, then she, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Future Maes and Robo-Corn, without a transformed Trisha on his back, head home on foot, with Winry carrying a shattered and ashamed Edward until getting there.

The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Lightning Wing – December 16, 1999 3:50 PM

At The Lightning Wing Lightnisaur Communication Shrine, The Lightning, while holding the Fire Crystal, Water Crystal, Air Crystal, Earth Crystal, Light Crystal, Dark Crystal and Aether Crystal in his arms, is ready to present all the elemental crystals to Lightnisaur. "Lord Lightnisaur, thanks to my greatest enemy, I humbly present to you, all of the elemental crystals! **HAHAA!"** The Lightning said evilly as he shows the Fire Crystal, Water Crystal, Air Crystal, Earth Crystal, Light Crystal, Dark Crystal and Aether Crystal to Lightnisaur, who starts to giggle evilly. "So you've **FINALLY** collected all of the elemental crystals?" Lightnisaur asked as The Lightning nods. "Well done, my minion!" Lightnisaur complimented. "I live to serve you mighty one!" The Lightning replied as he bows down to him while still carrying the Fire Crystal, Water Crystal, Air Crystal, Earth Crystal, Light Crystal, Dark Crystal and Aether Crystal in his arms. "Will I be freed soon?" Lightnisaur asked. **"Yes, once it's New Year's Eve, YOU WILL BE FREED FROM YOUR CONFINEMENT SOONER THAN EVER SO YOU CAN ONCE AGAIN WREAK HAVOC ON ALL OF EXISTENCE! HHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed evilly as Lightnisaur started to laugh evilly as well, but more maniacally. **"HHAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!"** Lightnisaur laughed loudly as this made the ship shake, which made The Lightning launch and crash onto the shrine's roof, then falls back on the floor, then gets back up with a perverted grin. "Trust me, Lightnisaur, once your free, those humans we'll be in **DEEP, DEEP TROUBLE!"** The Lightning said offscreen as cackles crazily!

[[The screen is black and the white end credits move up, the music starting with Trouble by Shampoo, followed by Kung Fu Dancing by Fun Thomas and ending with SenSurround by They Might Be Giants]]

Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric

Caitlin Glass as Winry Rockbell Elric

Aaron Dismuke as Alphonse Elric

Lydia Mackay as Trisha Elric

Pierce Gagnon as Maes Elric/Mahasa Mustang/Martin Havoc

Alyvia Alyn Lind as Trisha Elric Jr./Rosie Elric/Jennifer Mustang

Eddie Murphy as Den

Travis Willingham as Roy Mustang

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Riza Hawkeye Mustang

Mike McFarland as Jean Havoc

Meredith McCoy as Maria Ross Havoc/AD

David Warner as The Lightning

Helen Mirren as The She-Lightning

Tara Strong as Lightna

Patrick Stewart as Piggy

Richard Epcar as Skull

Tracey Walter as Lightningmodo

Roscoe Lee Browne as Kingpin

David Zen Mansley as Agent Bishop

Kari Wahlgren as Diva

Jay Hickman as Kagetane Hiroku

Dave Wittenberg as Arthur Lucifer

Robert Loggia as Bill Sykes

Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley

Michael Caine as Wizlord

Chuck Huber as BC

Brain Blessed as Sullivan Clayton

David Wald as Mattson Kyle

Paul Goddard as Dave

Robert Simper as John

Mark Hamill as Father

Laura Bailey as Beautifly

Scott McNeil as Future Maes Elric


End file.
